The Fellowship
by IHeart2896
Summary: *TGWTG and Channel Awesome in a fantasy/adventure/middle aged setting* The Nostalgia Critic is a bitter but skilled marksman, a loner with a dark past and a heroic determation to avenge what he lost. However when a evil threatens the world he is not only forced to save it but bring along many others to accompany him. He and his group have a destiny awaiting them.
1. Prolouge

**Author's note: To be more specific, The TGWTG characters do have some same personality traits and the same names as they do now but they have them for different reasons to relate to the story which is in this fantasy/adventure/middle aged world. I hope you enjoy it regardless because this is a big love letter to TGWTG and Channel awesome itself. I owe none of the characters, they belong to their rightful owners and I hope no one takes offense to this**

**Now with that all said and done. Sit back relax and enjoy reading!**

XXXXX

Aiming at targets was a easy stretch for him. Young Douglas was watching the deer with a calm expression and kept his bow at bay. As a teenager, he was already a professional marksman like his father before him and even though his father was dead, his mother's stories about him inspired Douglas to take his father's stead.

With a final breath of concentration, he made his stand, and released his arrow to allow it to reign it's course. Douglas shot the deer straight through the side, killing it instantly. Proud with his easy catch for the day, Douglas ran towards the creature and picked it up ready to show his mother…

When he arrived his mother and a few friends within his tribe greeted him and with the sight of food, they rejoiced slightly more, for every catch meant dinner and dinner wasn't always easy to catch but today was a good day or for a lack of a better term- a lucky day.

As his mother and some older huntsman took the dear to clean it and cook it properly, a teenage girl with a small knife, a long brown skirt and a short-sleeved ragged brown shirt with one-braided hair ran up and grinned at Douglas, it was Ellis, Douglas' friend since childhood and she was another hunter for the tribe

"Us Critics shall feast later. Good work"

Douglas smiled just a bit more at the praise "I have Nostalgic blood within me. It is my duty as a Critic marksman. Nothing more"

"Too much modesty" Ellis replied, with a teasing grin

"Too much dramatic tendency" Douglas shot back

Ellis then rolled her eyes "I never get to convince you to just take credit"

Douglas shrugged "Too much focus on helping out rather than seek credit I suppose"

Ellis smiled, admittedly touched "You do help out Douglas. I have a feeling good things will happen for you in the future"

Douglas smiled again, Ellis' prediction was kind and thoughtful, he always felt that within his home. Full of close bondmanship as well as loyalty and hard-work, perhaps good things would happen as he got older. For now though it was just a simple day hunt and he didn't want Ellis to treat him completely like a hero

"Let's just go back and see how my mother is doing and stop praising me" Douglas replied off-handedly, once he got his thoughts

Ellis shrugged at that and both she and Douglas WERE about to go back when suddenly loud chants of a different tribe was heard. The strangers were in only black cloaks, faceless and cold, riding cat-like monsters as horseback. The biggest of them all screeched and at that screech, his company ran straight towards the camp

Douglas widened his eyes, realizing these newcomers were not friends, but invaders ready to destroy them.

"Run children! Quickly!" A middle-aged man pushed Ellis and Douglas out of the way, also getting himself stabbed by one of the black-cloaked men

The tribesman raised their swords and bows ready to protect themselves and their loved ones. The woman took their young children to escape but unfortunately some of the women were slaughtered along with their crying offspring

Douglas was about to protect his tribe in honor of his clan but a old man stopped him

"Go protect the survivors, Douglas, you're too young"

"No! I shall avenge the Critic bloodkin!" Douglas snapped, angry at the man's command

"There are children much younger and in need of assistance. You'll be much more help there, with them" The old man clearly wasn't going to give in

Douglas almost ignored the man and walked towards the fighting black cloaked man killing his clan, but the old man harshly grabbed his shoulder and pushed him away "You young fool. You let your pride take your knowledge of what must be done for you?"

Douglas was hurt at the rejection but knew the old man was right. There were children and women in need of protection, he was one of the boys who could while the men tried to stop the invaders.

"Whatever these creatures want clearly does not involve only you. Now go! Quickly!" The old man replied, then charging into battle after he stated that message.

"Douglas!"

"Mother?" Douglas replied, shocked and worried suddenly over where his mother was. It turned out she was alright and with another woman and a red-haired three year old boy. Douglas ran over to the four and saw a black cloak go right to them

Douglas without a second doubt charged at the villain but was quickly defeated and punched to the ground. Douglas saw the cloaked man grab his mother, instantly rage went through the boy, with a herculean effort he pulled the cloaked man away from his mother but got stabbed in the arm as a result

"Run my son! Escape and leave this place! Do not worry about me!" His mother cried out as the cloaked man took her farther and farther away

Douglas kept trying to save her but kept failing then the other woman replied "It's too late! We must run!"

Douglas had tears of sorrow as his mother was brutally murdered and bloodied by the men he failed to stop but ran with Ellis and the other woman who carried the crying red-haired child. Douglas found three horses and with the woman and ellis by his side they rode off all the way to escape from the fallen tribe and the land of Nostalgia itself. There was no more Critic clan, it was destroyed and the land Douglas knew, the home he loved and the life he had, was completely over.

When they lost sight of the murderous slaughter, the four arrived to Nostalgia's next door neighbor of sorts, called Pondawen, Ellis caught sight of a abandoned hut, it was old and shabby but it would last and there was food and life sources around here so suffice it to say they were once again lucky.

The other woman took the young boy inside with Ellis right beside her and Douglas just looked at the now giant fire coming from the front view sight of Nostalgia. His home, destroyed for good, would be avenged. Douglas' heart transformed from grieving and lost to bitter and vengeful. That very day, he vowed to avenge his land, his tribe and his mother. He swore to an oath he would use his skills to prevent others from having the same fate as he, he would use his skills for heroic and secrecy, he would go off and avenge what he lost.

XXXX

That very night, Douglas grabbed his bow, one of Ellis' many hunting knifes, a knapsack he himself have carried during the invasion, his arrows and arrow-carrier, his black vest that his mother made for him then finally a metal necklace, made by his father for his mother but passed down to him by birth. That necklace he kept in his knapsack but now he would wear it for his parent's memories and for his homeland.

As he grabbed the brown horse, he forced the horse to ride and ride fast. He regretted leaving the three sure but he was far too bitter, far too angry and far too bent on the day's events to allow logic to come through and let fate take over. He was leaving, he was letting it all go, he was going to be alone, on his own to avenge what was lost

Even if it meant leaving Ellis and her mother and brother behind, Douglas would change everything for the sake of hell-bent revenge. In fact he would no longer be called Douglas Criticnuno

He would now be called simply "Nostalgia Critic"


	2. The Request

**Updated again… I've got more tricks up my sleeve for this. Hope you enjoy! For other fans of TGWTG watch out for tons more of inside jokes put onto here!**

XXXX

_(Many Years Later)_

"Ho Casper! Ho!" Nostalgia Critic commanded to his brown horse as a deer was running away from them. Sure it was much more clumsy than usual for Nostalgia Critic, but he had spent hours of patience trying to catch this one deer, and Critic was anything but a quitter. He admired the animal's spirit but it would not stop him from actually killing it

The deer bleeped as if he was calling for help, but would not receive it and just before he could leap the next fallen log, Critic aimed his bow and shot the deer right through the side, successfully ending the deer's life. As Critic stopped his horse, Casper, from running, Critic went over to see the deer and made a prideful laugh escape his throat

"Fast one you were, but even fast prey is prey nonetheless" Critic sneered at the dead animal, before carrying it to his secret hideout

XXXX

Nostalgia Critic's new home was indeed private, almost no one else lived there but trees, fruits and constant animal wildlife, the perfect place for a hunter. Critic's hut was indeed strongly built but only meant for one man only which of course was what critic strived for. It also had a fence-like pole to restrain Casper and prevent him from wandering off, and the best part? It was right next to the hut.

Critic tied Casper up, brought him a small bucket of water and went inside. He then put the deer on the small wooden table, then proceeded to wash his face from sweat and dirt, both of which came from the long and tedious pursuit to the deer. As he went straight to the backyard where the river he got Casper water from, he couldn't help but curse at how dirty he face was, because it meant it would take longer than usual to clean his face.

Also, he grinned at how quickly he changed. When he left he had curly brown hair, little to no beard, hazel eyes and he was admittedly a stubby teenager, now though he was thin, muscular with his hair curls completely gone only leaving stubby straight hair and a profound brown beard, but his eyes were still hazel. He saw that he successfully grew into his black vest with his white shirt, relieved at the fact his vest wasn't so big as it once was and the metal necklace, oh the metal necklace shined like a gem. He twirled at it a little, sighing at the memory, then proceeded to let go of it for now so he could clean his face.

After he did he breathed for air and went back to his hut. It admittedly was easy to clean a deer, so almost within minutes, the deer's guts were taken out and left outside for some other predator to find and the usual editable parts were cooked on a fire. Critic smiled as the deer-meat burned like a easy steak then looked outside talking to his horse out of shear boredom

"We did good today, Casper. It's a wonder how a deer that easy to see could be so hard to catch" Casper let out a small neigh as if to agree with the comment, Critic patted his horse then spoke again "Granted, a lot of deer can be incredibly fast but that one did have a sense of resistance. I guess that makes it all the more fun eh?"

Casper only snorted and bowed his head down, as if to imply the conversation was not in his interest. Critic patted the horse again then went inside the hut for the third time. Critic realized the deer was ready and poked the fire out, let the meat cool, then proceed to eat.

However half-way through his meal, a strange knock at his door was heard. Critic pondered a bit, then frowned disapprovingly, he wasn't finished and it took a long time. Whoever was it, better have had a good excuse. With a effort, he opened the door only to look extremely shocked at who it was.

"Hello Douglas… It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Ma-Ti? My god, time changes you"

Ma-Ti entered abruptly and with purpose. Ma-ti, was the son of the leader tribe of Pondawen, the tribe called "Plusonians" and they were extreme allies with the Critics. Douglas and Ma-Ti met during trades and became instant friends so it was all the more bitter for Ma-Ti as well. Ma-Ti's father and clan were war with the cloaks and have defeated them and the cloaks were not heard of for that time. Critic knew all of this because recently he and Ma-Ti kept in touch, until the death of Ma-Ti's father, and the christening/tribe-work being put onto Ma-Ti. Ma-Ti now had everything under control, he was leader now and Critic knew this due to his small golden headband he wore, the sign of a forest clan leader

XXXXX

"My god. Tribe Leader?" Critic exclaimed, pleased for his friend, after he had been told by Ma-Ti of what he had been up to as of date

"Practically King of Plusonians and in control of this land, Pondawen" Ma-Ti admittedly now sound pleased, since everything was arranged

"I've lived here for a while and have kept contact from afar. It is surprising I have not known this" Critic said, feigning annoyance with himself, to make Ma-Ti feel better. Honestly, although he was glad this happened, Critic felt compelled not to go to such events

"You like keeping to yourself. You already knew that though" Ma-Ti smiled, teasingly, for he knew Critic liked to be anti-social

Critic caught the joke and sneered "You know I don't trust people as I once did"

Ma-Ti then frowned, knowing what he was talking about, then sighed "I suppose I should change the subject now"

"Yes. It is pleasant to see you regardless of what happened" Critic replied, now smiling

"Well, the feeling is mutual but I came for your help" Ma-Ti frowned again, dead serious

"Help? Do you not have your army?" Critic teased sarcastically, bowing a bit to make his point

"My army is far too weak for this assignment I need you and other skilled men and women to go forth. I have a huge threat upon me and my people" Ma-Ti's voice sounded extremely serious, as if he was afraid

Critic then became just as serious. This assignment clearly had to be big, if Ma-Ti was desperate enough to come to a skilled marksman as he. Critic had not been marked assassin but many random travelers have requested him as such, as well as a bounty hunter, and of course a professional marksman for some pest, but this sounded bigger than that.

"What is this threat?" He asked Ma-Ti finally

"My advisor, who used to be my father's advisor, has envisioned that a evil sorcerer shall start his reign of darkness, with my people and my tribe. He told me the sorcerer's name is so evil, no one DARES mention it for fear of losing their voice" Ma-Ti let out a shiver at that, looking to the ground

Critic sneered at that, he did believe in magic but the fact someone's name would be frightening enough not to mention, was a bit off for Critic's taste. He let out a scoff "Bah. Who is this nonsensical advisor? He sounds more like a frightened child"

"This 'child' has saved millions of tribes and has helped my father win the war, thanks to his magical knowledge and years of pure wisdom. How have you know he nearly died saving my life in the battle against the cloaks years ago? I would trust him with my cape! He is the purest of wizards!" Ma-Ti shouted, offended that Critic would dare say such a thing

"Hmph. A wizard? What is this wizard's name?" Critic snapped, still not convinced

"Linkara"

Ma-Ti's answer immediately shut Critic up, Critic heard of Linkara's work by stories from his mother in the past and recently has heard of him by his clients or wanderers of the forest. Linkara, was a powerful and good wizard who healed many sick, feed many starved men and saved many lives. Critic now knew why Ma-Ti would trust him. Critic had no idea Ma-Ti's advisor was one of the most legendary living wizards. Despite not having much trust in magic or wizards, Critic knew linkara was serious business

"I suppose _I _am the child" Critic replied, shocked still

Ma-Ti calmed down at that and replied, now beggingly "Please. Meet him and the both of you try and find this dark sorcerer who threatens me"

Critic looked up, seeing Ma-Ti's look of desperation. He then thought about it, he didn't want to do this but Linkara was never a liar for he has predicted before in the stories and was right. Although Critic had his doubts, Ma-Ti was close due to the past memories they had, and critic didn't really feel like losing his only friend now.

So with a look of doubt but of dignity he spoke "Very well. I assume it will be more than just Linkara and I?"

"Yes. He shall explain the details for he shall help you lead the journey. I shall stay here to protect my people" Ma-Ti replied getting on his horse, as both he and Critic began walking to their horses

"Very well I say we shall go then" Critic replied, slightly uncomfortable about the fact of meeting Linkara.

"Trust me, he will explain everything to you" Ma-Ti replied, clicking his horses side to make it run off. Critic did the same for casper and off they went

XXXXXXXX

"You sure he is here?" Critic asked, eyebrow raised, shocked at how Linkara's hut was. Actually, it was not a hut at all, it was a leather tent with some smoke coming out of it and a candle light shining though

"Linkara is here" Ma-Ti's assurance just made Critic all the more uncomfortable. Regardless he knew he had to go in, and with Ma-Ti he pulled the flap of the tent to see only a green-robed man sitting in a pretzel-like crouch and chanted specific words. It sounded as if it was the tongue of natives but not of any human native, more of a elf-like native.

Linkara stopped harshly but did not turn, as he looked to the candle light, he smiled from his cape knowing Critic would not see his face just yet but already was feeling uncomfortable. Linkara was admittedly amused of how Critic found him as strange but he spoke seriously "My Leader? Is _he _with you? I sensed you would bring him"

"Yes, I thought he could be of use to you. I want to be perfectly able to prevent The One from getting us" Ma-Ti sounded sincere, very much like what a leader would do

Linkara stood up then removed the hood of his robe and showed his true face. Like Critic, he was thin but had no beard and only pale almost milky white skin, his eyes were brown, he had a same hair style as critic but with more shaved-like quality, he DID however have a lightning bolt scar on his right cheekbone. His robes of course were green but underneath his shirt was grey, his pants were dark grey and he had a golden belt around his waist. Suffice to say, Linkara looked admittedly wealthy for a wizard's standard

"So? You are my partner upon this quest?" Critic asked, not necessarily trusting of new people, even if this was the man from his stories

"One of them" Linkara replied, apparently he was in a good mood for his tone was friendly and almost jokingly. Linkara held out a hand for Critic to shake, Critic not wanting to be rude took the hand then quickly let go

"Ma-Ti, my liege, we shall leave in the morning. So if you do not see us then you will know why" Linkara said, in a respectful tone, as if Linkara despite his power, knew his place with a leader of a tribe

Ma-Ti nodded "I shall tell my people where you shall go, in case they too do not understand"

Linkara let a bow of his head in respect to Ma-Ti then looked to Critic smiling "I suppose we have ourselves a little understanding?"

"Yes. Ma-Ti told me what you were here for" Critic replied, offended that Linkara was acting as if this was some big adventure

Linkara frowned then, aware of Critic's tension and excused himself in front of Ma-Ti then took Critic aside to speak properly to him "I seem to have mislead you of my deeds. I do not think this is a game, far from it, I just wanted to make you feel welcome around me"

"I do not need to be treated like a boy! I am aware of who you are and to be frank I do not want to be welcomed. I only came to assist Ma-Ti" Critic snapped again, already starting to misunderstand Linkara's intentions. Critic did not want friends, he only wanted Ma-Ti as a friend and him alone because they have had connections in the past, Linkara despite all his power and all his legacy meant nothing to the Critic, in a way Critic was being immensely hot-tempered and rude to Linkara

Linkara though did not get angry, although he wasn't pleased about it either "I understand completely about Ma-Ti but this threat is more than just on him and his people it is the fate of the world. That is why he called you with me. With your skills, my magic and other people's skills we may be able to stop him"

"What is this nonsense about the world?" Critic demanded, now angry at this new knowledge

"We must get countless people to prevent this sorcerer from dominating Ma-Ti's kingdom if we don't the sorcerer will use the kingdom for something to take this world as his" Linkara calmly responded

"What does this kingdom have that the sorcerer wants to take this world as his?" Critic said, almost once again calm

"I do not know yet, but I know if I bother trying to find out without finding him first, I know it will be far too late already to stop him. I am also need of your help, please come alongside me, if not for the world then for Ma-Ti"

Critic shook his head in annoyance "I already made my decision. I have promised to help Ma-Ti. This take over the world business though better be explained through time"

"It shall. I promise" Linkara replied

Critic nodded, pleased again, then he looked to the sky seeing it was getting dark. Sighing in slight tiredness and annoyance he looked to the wizard and replied darkly "You may have cured many people and saved lives but this encounter we had better let you know, that you better not be someone who uses that upon himself in front of me"

Linkara let out a laugh "I am a wizard not some prideful war hero! I rather would save lives rather than boast about saving lives!"

"I hope so" Critic sneered going to a tent for some sleep. Leaving Linkara on his own

Linkara let out some small chuckles then replied "Oh through this journey I can almost predict you I will not say a word" With that Linkara went to a different tent for some sleep


	3. The Bard

**I'm aware of well certain things that have happened over the course of a month or so that happened between Channel Awesome and Noah Antwiler(Spoony one). I know the story and if you don't and want more information look it up on other sites please. Far too much drama to be explained perfectly, however I will tell what the basic thing happened. The end to the whole thing is Spoony has left Channel Awesome due to corporate drama and fan-backlash through Noah's twitter and it is unknown if he'll come back or not and I'll leave it as such. **

**Whatever the case may be for who started the drama, Spoony will always be a talented internet comedian/critic, and I have been and always will be a huge fan of his, and even though he made mistakes I have forgiven him even if he doesn't need my forgiveness. So the use of Spoony's character will still be part of this story along with other TGWTG stories I want/need him in. **

**That's the last I ever speak of this and now… I shall continue this story with great grace of all the characters in harmony. Please be nice. Updated and longer than the past chapters!**

XXXXX

The next morning was rather sunny, so it was easy for Critic to get up early. While he got up and saddled Casper, he saw Linkara rising on his horse. Linkara's horse was white and majestic, appropriate for a wizard of Linkara's status which was pretty high. Critic took offense to it though, still unconvinced that Linkara was nothing more than a magical arrogant fool. Critic got on casper and trotted over to Linkara who just got onto his horse as well. Linkara was fully aware of Critic's untrusting gaze so despite feeling temptation to tell Critic's behavior off, Linkara gave nothing more than a polite nod and even a friendly smile.

Critic was at first taken aback by Linkara's quiet but respectful attitude, it was almost as if Linkara completely forgot Critic's rude outburst from the previous evening. Critic then felt awkwardness take over him, to relieve the empty pressure, he spoke "So Linkara. You said something of a great enemy shall you tell me now since we are on our way?"

"Quite. Follow me" Linkara replied, trotting away with his horse. Critic obeyed making Casper trot a bit faster so he could catch up. Eventually Critic did and both men stepped forward into the dark parts of the forest land.

It was almost five hours until Critic decided to speak again. He wanted to know why Ma-Ti was so desperate. Why Linkara was with him, what was so bad that magic had to be evolved? All these questions were basically rolled into one when Critic spoke straight to linkara "It's been a while care to tell me now about our journey? You did promise"

Linkara replied to it with a solemn and even outraged change of demeanor "Men like you would forever be mute in mentioning his name but his name is feared for many reasons"

"And what are they precisely?" Critic dared to ask, his voice in a bold but calm manner

"This wizard is a powerful practitioner of black magic. He has caused much pain and suffering for many years. He has murdered, controlled, enslaved, tortured sacrificed many people and innocent lives for the sake of the demonic demon known as the Lonkeote. This demon is the said cult god of destruction and death, this demon would not only dominate the world but make a new and evil demonic race all meant to kill for those who dared to stand up to it. The Lonkeote is this wizard's master but it is the wizard himself who's determined to put destruction and chaos upon this land of Pondawen and even the entire country of Enternam itself"

Linkara's speech was admittedly the first time in many years, Critic felt his boldness demeanor slip and replace with a child-like fear. Critic was now aware this darker wizard's only intent was to destroy and kill all living things and make a new world. It wasn't just Pondawen and just Ma-Ti's forest kingdom, it was about every empire, every kingdom, every forest , every urban tribe and every village that lived in the entire country, Enternam itself. Critic realized Ma-Ti really _was _rightfully worried, Linkara's prophecy was a warning if this dark magician wasn't stopped…. The Armageddon would erupt.

It took Critic a small period of time to possess that in. Critic made a sigh of stressed revelation then turned to Linkara again and asked, feeling braver than he ever did in his life "What… Is this wizard's name?"

"Since you are going where no human has gone before…. I suppose it is right to tell you" Linkara said with a tone that would be described as sympathetic. Linkara's brown eyes darkened as he said the forbidden word "Malachite"

Critic instantly felt cold, and for that he let out a shiver, the name of the magician was indeed unlike anything Critic ever heard. Critic would've been called a fool but as much as he was determined to still help Ma-Ti, he felt intimidated and even doubtful that he'll ever come back to his hermit life. Casper was apparently just as frightened if not more, for Casper let out a pained neigh and would've rose if not for Critic's stern and steady controlling.

"Now you see… This is anything but a game. The end of the world is implied upon us" Linkara said frowning, now turning away from critic in a almost hurt fashion

Critic almost felt pity and guilt for snapping at Linkara earlier, Linkara was risking his own life as well and trying to get acquainted with the only people he would have contact with on this journey. Critic looked to Linkara in a way that was apologetic and Linkara sat upright to speak again, this time with a fatherly tone "Do not underestimate this as the beginning though. It is more than just the beginning, it is the first battle"

"I will not underestimate anything. However the prevention of the Armageddon must have more than us" Critic said, trying to lighten the mood slightly

Linkara smiled then and replied aware of Critic's intentions "Oh yes. We're going to see an old friend from of mine first, hopefully he'll agree to join us"

"You know quite a lot of people Linkara" Critic said in both a teasing manner and a serious one

"Let's just say, I've traveled a lot in my youth" Linkara said, with a defensive even pained tone

Critic frowned but pushed on no further. He just wanted to find out who the first person they were going to encounter was.

XXXX

"Blast it. Time is sometimes the enemy" Linkara replied, giving a annoyed growl. Looking to the sky both he and critic realized it was getting very late and it apparently meant they would have to take a night-time rest in order to find Linkara's friend. Critic didn't mind though, he was getting rather tired.

Linkara hoisted his horse while Critic hoisted Casper then two men made a small camp for themselves. Linkara reached into his side pouch, and offered Critic small dried fruit, Critic accepted with a slight grace then asked "So may I ask who's this friend you have?"

"Of course" Linkara replied swallowing a raisin. Linkara then smirked and said "Ever hear of The Bard?"

Critic nodded. Of course he heard of The Bard, everyone from around Enternam did. You see, the bard was the most famous and deadliest of assassins. He was the villages protector, a killer with a noble purpose, a man who chose his clients and did anything to please the chosen client and if you were his target, he was your worst nightmare. The Bard however was recently gone into hiding. Some say he wanted a break from the heroic life, some say he was done with the whole life entirely and moved on, some say he was killed. No one really heard of him in the past 2 years.

"That is my old friend. He hasn't spoken to me due to personal reasons but hopefully we'll find him so we can catch up and ask for his help" Linkara replied hopefully, it seemed his missed the bard

Critic felt that Linkara was actually a very sensitive and good-hearted soul. He wanted to comfort him but he wasn't sure how to do so. Then he decided since they needed dinner, Critic would get something for them "I shall get some food for us. Would you be so kind to make a fire?"

Linkara was actually stunned but pleased that Critic was warming up to him. He didn't want to push his luck though so Linkara gave a polite smile "It would be my pleasure"

Critic then gave the first smile Linkara has ever seen him give, but it quickly faded as he got his bow, leaving Linkara in the camp by himself.

"Be careful out there. There are more animals at night rather than day" Linkara warned

"I'm practically a animal myself. Do not fear Linkara" Critic said sternly before going on his own

XXXX

Critic raised his bow carefully and by his side, he wanted to make sure he spotted a easy to catch prey animal for the supper he intended to get. After all, one adventurer could not go on a empty stomach. Nostalgia Critic took a deep breath, he had to be calm, patient and prepared. Then he spotted something, it was a animal but it was so dark he could barely see. Critic smirked, assuming it was either a rabbit or a deer that lost its way. Critic got his bow and aimed precisely at the animal

"You're mine now" Critic sadistically whispered

Suddenly the animal let out a growl and glowed orange lizard like eyes. Almost immediately Critic raised his bow down and realized it was not a prey animal, but a predator itself. It was called a Teokan, a lizard-like mammal with a huge hunger for anything smaller than itself. If critic wasn't careful, he would not be trying to get dinner, but become it.

Slowly critic backed away, it seemed to be working for the Teokan was not responded and carrying on whatever it was doing. Then Critic tripped on a fallen log and a thump was made. The Teokan turned saw Critic and let out a huge wail that sounded between a lion and a dragon.

Knowing he would not be able to fight the huge beast, Critic saw no alternative than running. It was cowardly but it was the thing that had to be done. Critic leapt on his feet and ran as fast as his body would allow, he felt a bit stupid that he didn't bring Casper with him but he felt a bit confident that things wouldn't turn into the way they were now.

The teokan unsurprisingly ran right after him, chomping as loud as it could with its sharp, large teeth. Critic felt the hot breath of the beast behind him but kept his course. He knew he wouldn't keep like this forever but he knew if he stopped, he would be dead.

Going over to a hole in a huge boulder where it was laid out in the middle of the forest, Critic went into the hole, pulling away from the teokan's large lizard-like paws. Critic now had a feeling that his journey was over before it could even begin. He hoped his mother wouldn't think of him as a fool when he saw her in the afterlife.

Suddenly a loud cry of outrage and anger arose, it was definitely the sound of a human, but it was not Linkara. It sounded more clear, more intense, more passionate. Then sounds of a clashing sword and from Critic's small view a blue robe flew in the air. The teokan roared as if it was in pain then claw vrs sword was heard. Critic saw the monster would not attack him now and popped out of the rock boulder hole. Then he saw his rescuer… It was none other than The Bard himself.

Critic was shocked, not only he was saved ,but the man both he and Linkara were looking for was right here in the forest they both were in. The bard was covered by his blue robe but the man breathed heavily, apparently it was hard to kill the beast, that wasn't surprising but the task was done. Critic jumped slightly when the bard chuckled relieved and proudly

"You are called the bard? One of the most intelligent assassins in Pondawen?" Critic breathed as he saw the dead lizard-like beast, he turned his glance away from the beast to the blue caped man with a thin but long sword shown being pointed downward. It was stupid to ask the question he did, but critic wanted to be sure

"Please... No need for formality. Call me Spoony" The Bard replied, using his hands to take off the hood part of his long flowing blue cape, he showed his true face then. The Bard looked about a couple of years older than Critic and one, his black hair was much longer than critic and linkara's hair combined but was above his shoulders, he had green hazel like eyes, his face showed a light but very noticeable 5:00 shadow and underneath his dark blue cape/hood showed a long-sleeved brown shirt, light brown combat boots and dark brown pants, with a black belt with a golden medallion, where his cover for his sword was held.

"So?" Spoony replied, grinning slyly "Do I not deserve a thank you?"

"Well yes you do... Thank you" Critic replied, with a stern look toward the smiling assassin. He then breathed asking "Dare I ask where 'Spoony' comes from?"

"From my youth my father always told me stories, one of my favorites was about this prince who fell in love with a young maiden. They became foolish lovers promising that they would marry instantly and not let any obstacle stand in their way" Spoony let out a chuckle, as if it was a joke and continued "In anger, the father of the maiden called the prince a "Spoony bard", which meant a man who was foolish and completely entranced in love, and killed him there not knowing of the real murderer" Spoony sighed as if going back to those wonderful memories "I vowed never to be as prideful as that prince and once I was made a assassin by my predecessor, which was of course my father, I demanded to be called The bard in case public eye took hold but also for my friends and family to call me spoony, to remind me of why I took the name of 'The Bard'"

Nostalgia Critic listened intently to the story. Now he was more determined than ever to convince this man to join his small army against The One. Critic smiled and replied "Interesting back-story"

"Indeed. Now what about you marksman? Care to explain who YOU are?" Spoony dared, with a glint of amusement in his eyes

"I am Nostalgia Critic. I am called such because my homeland is named "Nostalgia" and my clan is the "Critics" I simply combined the two to make my name. I hunt for survival and I am on a quest... Something of which I ask you for"

Spoony frowned then, feeling suspicious of Critic's request for him to come along on a quest. Spoony worked alone and did not like quests and certainly did not want some hunter to boss him around "What kind of quest?" He asked harshly

"A quest to save the world from peril. A evil dark wizard with a forbidden name is planning to take over" Critic replied calmly

Spoony was doubtful of that subtle warning and began to laugh. Critic understood and replied "I understand how foolish it sounds but trust me it's more dark than I make it out to be. My accomplice has looked into this far more than you and I"

Spoony stopped laughing and walked closer to Critic, wanting to intimidate him "Who is this accomplice?"

"I think you know him" Critic smirked, feeling the persuasion was going to work "He is one you call Linkara"

Spoony immediately stepped back and gave a look of sorrow and shame. Spoony definitely knew and from the looks of it liked even _missed _the said person. Spoony sadly spoke again "It's been two years. I haven't made contact with him in a while"

"Well here's your chance to reunite. Come along with me and help us. I'm sure we'll come to a arrangement" Critic reasoned

"The good thing about my profession is that _I _choose my clients and assignments" Spoony snapped slightly. Making Critic begin to doubt spoony would accept but his confidence rose back when Spoony replied his next statement "Very well. Consider the deed done, I shall accompany this mission"

Critic was about to say thanks but was interrupted "But not for you. For my old friend. Let's go"

With that Spoony and Critic went over to the camp and Linkara reunited with Spoony. The reunion was very heartfelt and touching. Both men hugged and talked of old times and spoony even apologized for not contacting Linkara, to which linkara forgave with a hint of warning of never running off without Linkara ever again. Critic at first was annoyed but then he saw how close the two really were and Critic couldn't help but go soft at the sight.

Then three men went to sleep, they had another huge day tomorrow. More allies were to be found and the quest was going to be made


	4. Horse Requirements

**I would like to give a special thank you to the people who have so far reviewed and favorite this story. Zeshaika, Villain84 Beta 01 and Somewhatdecentpenname. I have procrastinated since school started out(That and the premiere of the fantastic To Boldly Flee!) but I'm here and ready for a special chapter for ya! **

**For those that are confused. Pondawen is just a land, Enternam is the entire country our characters live in. It's like pondawen is a state to Enternam being America if it makes it any clearer. Oh also, I know it's a bit lazy but Spoony not having a horse would bring in a couple of characters in easier. And in tribute to Spoony's old D&D character, Tandem, one of my lands is named after him ;)**

**Enjoy!**

XXX

It was morning. Spoony observed the lovely sunrise begrudgingly, mostly because he had many things on his mind. For one, the hunter, Nostalgia Critic, to him he felt he was of no use. Why come to this journey if you had little skill to prepare yourself for dangerous animals? On top of that, Linkara could've tried to find spoony himself, and allow the both of them to work alongside each other. Just like old times. Spoony sighed then, realizing that those old times were supposedly abandoned, due to his own problems. Spoony left his life behind for the two years for a good reason. If he did it for nothing at all, that basically betrayed everything the assassin stood for. Spoony had his own inner demon and the reuniting he had last night with Linkara, although good, did not settle the conflicts.

"I see you are alone. Again" Linkara's voice rang, with just a hint of sarcasm and bitterness

Spoony turned and chuckled "Says the man who spent his training years to go to a whole different country to study even more than he needed to"

"Unlike you I intend to use my skills wisely" Linkara snapped, clearly not in a gaming mood

Spoony frowned, knowing exactly why Linkara was acting this way. He was upset. Linkara was very happy to see him but on the other hand, Linkara wanted things to get off his chest, the poor wizard couldn't do it in front of Critic, for it would be inappropriate. Now that Critic went off to hunt for breakfast, they were alone, and although spoony did not want to talk about it, he would have to, in order to settle his past conflicts with his oldest friend.

"Why did you leave?" Linkara replied after the silence finally settled in. He asked the question only to get the conversation flowing

"You know exactly why" Spoony mumbled, turning to not face Linkara, for he felt uncomfortable doing so.

"Yes, I know. I know the reasons of your departure. I only want to know why you did it without keeping contact with me. I could of stayed in contact with you-" Linkara was interrupted by Spoony punching the ground. Spoony got up and stare annoyed at Linkara, but Linkara did not care, he would settle this problem.

He only said the previous things to get spoony's attention and now that he did, he would get to the main focus of why he was talking "Spoony. Listen to me. You did what you did to end his suffering"

Spoony jabbed his finger at Linkara's chest "What I did I never should of done. I was not paid nor did I have any desire to do what I did. I could of retrieved medical attention for him"

"He would of died anyway spoony, he does not hate you, in fact he himself wanted you to do it" Linkara replied

"He was coughing up blood! You do not know a damn thing!" Spoony snapped, eyes blazing

Spoony then fell silent and sat back down by the tree, leaning his back against it, not even showing his face to Linkara, who's own face was filled with hurt. Spoony replied, keeping some guilt in "I killed him Linkara. He was the one who taught me the ways of what I am now, and I killed him in cold-blood"

"No you didn't. _He _did. The one we are looking for is the one we must battle again" Linkara replied, trying to assure spoony. He even walked over to the man, sat down beside him and held his shoulder

Spoony did not flinch nor push it away, Spoony just stared at the horizon. He breathed a bit before replying "Linkara. Were you certain there was no way I could of saved him or your magic restoring him?"

"No. My magic would of made it worse, due to… _His _influence already in his body" Linkara spat out, angry about the conversation direction, while taking his hand off of spoony' s shoulder.

Spoony turned and replied sadly, almost like a child "I… I cannot fix my mistakes. I cannot forgive myself even if you have. I only left because I did not want to have the chance of one day having to do the same to you. I did not want to put myself in the position of ending your life in a battle"

"You will never have that chance. I am powerful enough to withstand malachite which is why I fight him. I cannot do it alone but I can do my part within this fight. I am not asking for you to forget, I am asking you to not leave me once this is finished" Linkara replied. Linkara was calmer now and even though their argument was fresh, Linkara still wanted Spoony to be alongside him as his friend.

Spoony turned and rubbed his face, revealing that he had some stress on his shoulders that he was slowly starting to release. Spoony replied "I will think about it"

Linkara nodded, not wanting to press further but then the two men turned to see a loud neighing sound. They saw Nostalgia Critic with Casper and a dead animal for their breakfast.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting" Critic replied calmly

"Well hunter. You showed up in good time. I was questioning your abilities" Spoony smirked, amused again, mostly because the critic had a particular thing about him that caused him to feel amused

"Question no more Spoony. I brought you something" Critic replied, smirking back, aware of the metaphorical game Spoony was playing. Critic got out the dead deer and showed it to Spoony before remaking the fire.

Linkara made a very slight face of uncertainty, the wizard shook his head "No thank you. I am not hungry"

"Why? You feel it hurts the feelings of the deer?" Spoony joked to Linkara

Linkara made a unamused look to Spoony "You act as if you do not know me at all. I simply do not eat meat sometimes. I respect the nature around us"

Critic chuckled, as he commenced cooking the deer some more "More for The Bard and I"

Linkara rolled his eyes and went to check on his horse. Critic then realized something "Spoony? Do you have a horse?"

"I do not" Spoony replied, taking a bite out of his food after stating that fact. He turned to the forest replying "My last one got attacked by a wild beast not too long ago so I require a new one"

"Perfect" Critic replied sarcastically "We shall have to find the nearest town and get you a horse"

"I shall pay for myself a horse, I may have stayed into hiding, but I saved my earnings" Spoony retorted back

Critic looked shocked then saw spoony grab out a pouch and dangle it in front of Critic's face, as if teasing him some more. Critic huffed a bit, mostly because of Spoony yet again showing him off in some way. Linkara watched, admittedly amused with the small conversation. Linkara then got on his horse and replied "I hate to interrupt but we need to hurry"

"You are forgiven" Critic retorted, finishing his food, then quickly going onto Casper. Spoony chuckled and went onto Linkara's horse, going behind Linkara. Linkara then clicked his horse to go with Critic following

XXXXXXX

The nearest village was quite small. Almost abandoned. There were not very much people there at all. There were people there to still consider this a village, and there were a few buildings to prove that so Linkara and Spoony despite the population kept their hoods on to avoid suspicion. Critic had no hood and never found hoods useful anyway. He just kept Casper on track and Linkara kept his horse walking until they would go to the nearest place they could rest.

This town although small, had a farm where horses could be paid for. Many villages relied on horseback to travel hence farms were popular for horse-breeding. Linkara and Critic eventually found the farm and tied their horses up just to chat with the owner to buy a horse for spoony.

"Greetings strangers. What can I do you for?" The owner was seemingly nice but his crooked smile gave a sense of greed and manipulation. Linkara sensed this and kept his voice low "We are traveling to Tandem. My friend's horse gotten attacked and can ride no more"

"Ah obviously you need one of mine! Come this way!" The owner responded going further into the barn.

Linkara followed as did Spoony but Critic stayed behind to keep an eye on the horses they already had. Critic felt the need to keep an eye on his things, he did not trust anyone here as small as it was.


	5. A Bond and A Thief

**Introductions! That's pretty much this chapter in a nutshell XD. Hope you enjoy! Wow I'm on a role now. Special thanks to Zeshaika for the awesome review and giving me advice. Really loved it! Also, this chapter I'm admittedly good with, as again this chapter is to introduce one new characters and give Spoony a horse but then we'll get to more introductions and good stuff like that. Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh and I realized I didn't give Linkara's horse a name… So I named him after "King Arthur" out of Camelot, Linkara's favorite musical and movie**

XXXXX

Spoony and Linkara went to the back of the barn, careful with the owner but he showed no sign of sly intentions, but his smile, somehow, said otherwise. The owner opened the door and there were some horses definitely healthy enough to ride on. Spoony grinned from underneath his cape, glad that he won't be forced to ride behind his friend's horse, it was a bit uncomfortable for him to be that way.

The owner responded, cheerfully so "Alright mates. Tell me which one holds you pleasure"

Linkara smirked kindly to Spoony , who walked around, checking each horse. However none seemed to catch his interest, which caused the owner to go over to the man and respond hurriedly "If none of these horses interest you there are some in the-"

Suddenly a loud whining neigh was heard, and some crashes were caused in one of the stables. The owner ran to stop it but Spoony immediately found interest. Spoony walked over as the owner tried to tighten the lock of the horse's stable.

Once the horse calmed down, which took a while, Spoony spoke "Where did you get this one?"

"Oh her" The owner responded, somewhat annoyed with the horse's stubbornness "This is Yuna. She's a stubborn one. We had her for a couple of years, bought it from a friend of mine who did not want her, I'm not surprised why. I do not think she would interest you"

"Yuna" Spoony repeated calmly, incredibly interested, especially since this horse was available mostly because of her temper. Spoony felt a strange but noticeable connection with Yuna. He turned to Linkara, who was simply awaiting spoony to make a decision. Spoony grinned and responded "I will take her"

"What?! Are you sure? Yuna has a very tough spirit" The owner replied, he was clearly shocked. No one ever wanted her and when someone did, Yuna normally rejected them.

"So do I. I will take her. Name your price" Spoony responded, staring at Yuna, who for some reason was incredibly calm now

The owner gave another grin after registering the fact Spoony wanted her. The owner rubbed his chin and responded slyly "Well. She does not come cheap. I'm afraid she costs 40 pieces of silver"

Spoony grinned slyly, sure it was expensive but his savings were around that, so he could buy Yuna easily. Spoony got out his pouch of money and grabbed 40 silver coins "Here. Take it"

The owner widened his eyes and his grin turned to a frown of shock. He responded nervously "This… This is quite a lot of money you have sir. Quite a lot"

"If you do not want it. Maybe I shall take it back" Spoony taunted, feeling the owner was now stalling him. The owner immediately took it and responded slyly again "Pleasure doing business with you"

Linkara walked over and whispered "Spoony. Are you sure about Yuna? You say you like a horse with spirit but what if she has too much of that?"

Spoony turned to Linkara and hissed back "Relax. My last horse was stubborn as well. I know how to tame a horse"

Yuna neighed angrily and pulled back when the owner went to tie her bit and was clearly agitated as she left the stable she was in. Yuna was pulled harshly by the owner which caused Linkara to frown, for he felt nature both plant and animal should be respected. Spoony also frowned and commented "If you pull her like that she will think you are trying to hurt her. Give the horse to me"

"She just is used to not being told what to do, sir. If you insist though, I shall let you handle it. Be careful" The owner responded sternly, he wasn't really listening to Spoony's advice but since the man was so interested in Yuna, he would allow Spoony to take care of it.

Spoony took the rope and gently patted Yuna's left side. Yuna at first pulled back, which caused Spoony to hold onto the rope tightly and start shushing her. Spoony whispered comforting words to Yuna, the horse slowly stopped resisting and calmed down. Yuna even allowed for Spoony to gently pat her again, then he carefully walked with Yuna to the outside door, where Critic was with Casper and Linkara's horse. Critic turned and smirked in greeting to Spoony, until he saw he was busy speaking to Yuna. After some time, Yuna allowed Spoony to go onto her back and he put on some horse reigns on her.

The owner's jaw dropped "How is that even possible? Yuna never allows me to ride her back nor anyone else to!"

"My friend has ways of taming animals. He is quite talented" Linkara commented, crossing his arms. He was glad Spoony succeeded in getting Yuna to trust him.

"That or I know what she wants. She wants a gentle hand" Spoony responded, petting Yuna's back. Yuna bobbed her head as if she agreed to what he said.

"Well then. You have your horse. My work is done. I suppose none of you need a horse" The owner responded, somewhat annoyed and pleasant at the same time, and as he spoke he pointed to Casper and Linkara's horse.

"No we do not but thank you regardless" Critic commented, both patiently and sternly. The owner then nodded a good bye to the three men before going back into his barn. Critic turned to Spoony, as he got on Casper and responded "Something tells me you hit the man's nerve"

"Do you honestly think I care hunter? I only came for a horse and I got one" Spoony retorted, his tone was not un-amused or annoyed, it was more cheerful as picking Yuna was perfect for him.

Linkara was about to get onto his own horse when suddenly he neighed and rose up, which caused Casper and Yuna to panic as well. Linkara grabbed his horse's reigns and shushed him "Steady Arthur. Steady" Linkara successfully calmed Arthur down, while Spoony shushed Yuna and Critic restrained Casper.

"What caused your horse to act in such a way, Linkara?" Critic demanded

"I do not know" Linkara responded, he checked his horse to see if anything was wrong, when he suddenly noticed his pack of food supply was taken. Linkara narrowed his eyes and responded "Someone took my private food supply"

As if to give Linkara a clue, a man who was near arthur gasped and ran off quickly. Spoony noticed the man and responded "It is him. He must of stolen the food which caused Arthur to panic"

"That street rat. He will pay for this. I'll get him" Critic responded harshly, and before Spoony or Linkara could stop him, he forced Casper to run after the thieves. Linkara rubbed his eyes and Spoony face palmed before they got onto their horses and followed Critic.

"Halt!" Critic snapped, making Casper stop the thief in his path. Critic saw the thief and sneered at them. The thief was tan, dirty-looking and had a buzzcut of black hair with a black mustache, his clothes were brown and white but admittedly tacky. He sneered right back to Critic and snapped "Out of my way!"

"I'm afraid not" Critic responded, turning casper around, so he could close in on the thief. Spoony and Linkara caught up with Critic and both surrounded the thief as well. Linkara went down from his horse and asked sternly "Why did you take my food supply? You could've asked"

"You would've said no besides, not everybody can buy food. I need it" The thief snapped, he clearly was agitated with the fact he was caught.

"Well how about you give most of it back, and I can give you some of my food in return" Linkara patiently responded, Linkara felt slight sympathy for the thief and found it that maybe compromising would help him get his food back. The thief however had other ideas, he quickly threw dust at Linkara's face, got onto Arthur and galloped away.

"Damnit!" Spoony cursed, galloping right after the horse-napping thief. Critic got down from Casper and helped Linkara out with getting dust out of his eyes, afterwards he helped Linkara get on Casper and followed Spoony.

XXXXXX

Spoony was getting more and more irritated as the chase went on. The thief rode Arthur all the way to the forest, Spoony forced Yuna to run faster just so he could catch up. Spoony would not allow the thief to get away with stealing his friend's horse. Spoony finally found the thief stop as a boulder was in his path and Spoony cornered him, Yuna as if with the same sort of temper as Spoony was, neighed and rose up a bit before settling down.

Spoony went down and grabbed the thief's arm and pulled him down from Arthur, however Spoony's efforts made the thief angry and he wrestled with Spoony to the ground. Spoony pinned the thief down for a moment and gave him a bear-hug, which caused the thief to find any place to kick Spoony away.

The thief then grabbed some of Spoony's hair and pulled it tightly, which caused him to actually let go for a moment to get the theif's hand out of his hair. Which caused Spoony's hood to fall off finally, and the thief was shocked to see it was The Bard who he was fighting with and immediately released him. Spoony rubbed his head but quickly got up and into a fighting position, ready to battle again if needed.

"It is you! You are the legendary bard!" The thief replied shocked

"Why yes. Why does this matter to you after you stole my friend's horse?" Spoony snapped, clearly not in a good mood.

"I did not know that was your friend and I did not know you were him. It's.. It's a honor to meet you. Or fight you, whatever the case may be" The thief responded, grinning like a fool and his tone was very cheerful now.

Spoony calmed down a tad and responded back "Well now you know and you owe my friend his horse"

"I only stole the horse to escape from your friend. I panicked" The thief said sheepishly

Spoony was about to say more when Critic and Linkara eventually came by, Critic and Linkara got off of casper and Critic ran to the thief only to be restrained by Spoony. Critic snapped "Unhand me! This thief deserves a lesson!"

"He only did what he did because he was hungry and nervous. Calm yourself, hunter. Besides, he knows who we are now" Spoony snapped, trying his hardest to keep his ally at bay.

Linkara took off his robe, walked to the thief in question and responded calmly "You did not have to do that. That was not necessary"

"You.. You are Linkara! You and The Bard are friends?!" The thief asked shocked

"Yes we are. Now that you know this you must not tell this to anyone. It is for your own safety" Linkara sternly responded

"Yes. I will not tell a soul. Also, I apologize. I did not mean to steal your horse, I was angry at the fact I was caught and also afraid that I was going to get hurt" The thief's tone was calm and apologetic.

Linkara nodded, feeling the need for forgive him. Linkara felt there was goodness in the thief despite his actions, he seemed to only want to protect and take care of himself, not to cause trouble. Linkara responded calmly "It is alright. I believe you. You are forgiven"

Then Spoony and Critic came by to see both Linkara and the thief shake hands. Critic growled a bit and sneered to the thief "Consider yourself fortunate street rat"

"I have a name. It is Joseph Vargas" Joseph retorted, frowning to Critic

"Where do you come from, Joseph?" Linkara asked

"I can come from anywhere. My parents passed away when I was a boy, I was forced to go into the streets and to any village to feed myself. I am indeed a street rat but a very good one. Today is just one of my bad days" Joseph patiently responded

Critic sneered "Have you ever thought of asking?"

"No. Most people try to kick me away. I am not used to begging, I steal" Joseph shrugged at that, as if this was nothing to him.

"It was a… pleasure to know you, Joseph. We must be off" Linkara responded, walking to his horse

"Where are you going?" Joseph asked, curious to what the three were going to.

"Tandem" Spoony responded calmly

"Why tell him this?!" Critic snapped, clearly in a bad mood with the fact Joseph was here "He is not involved!"

"He's curious. Might as well tell him before we leave" Spoony retorted, smirking to Critic, amused again.

"Take me with you!" Joseph responded, beggingly so. He stopped to go right in front of the three men's horses. Linkara, Spoony and Critic stopped and looked to each other, then to Joseph. They weren't sure if the thief was entirely useful, and also bringing him would be risky.

"No. Go home" Critic said first

"I have no home to go to" Joseph chuckled, as if he was trying to remind them what he previously said.

"You can get killed" Linkara responded, more patient than Critic was.

"I do not fear death" Joseph bravely and arrogantly replied

"Do you even know where Tandem is?" Spoony asked

"Why do you?" Joseph asked right back, he smirked while asking the question

Critic widened his eyes, Linkara rubbed his head and Spoony sighed. They forgot to ask directions on where Tandem was and also, they didn't really have a map on them. They were so busy dealing with Joseph, they forgot they didn't know where to get to Tandem.

"No. We do not. Again I ask, do you know where it is?" Spoony asked, admittedly embarrassed

"I do! Take me and I can help you!" Joseph begged, seeing his shot to go to the adventure the other three were going to.

Critic whispered to Linkara "This is a bad idea. I do not trust him"

"Critic, he is the only one that knows how to get there. He may be a valuable ally. He does show some fighting skill and maybe we can teach him to battle better" Linkara whispered back, knowing Joseph was indeed really useful. Spoony turned to Linkara, silently asking him if he should allow Joseph to come and Linkara nodded, much to Critic's dismay

"Fine. You can come with us, but you will have to be taught how to use a few weapons and such. Are you prepared for that?" Spoony asked, frowning sternly

"Of course I am! I have a dagger but I do need work on fighting" Joseph admitted

"One last thing" Linkara calmly asked "Do you have a horse?"

Joseph shook his head and the three men groaned in annoyance. Critic snapped "Fine. We will go back to the town to get you a blasted horse and you can come with us"

"Thank you so much!" Joseph responded going onto Linkara's horse. He responded cheerfully "You will not regret this!"

"We better not" Critic murmured as he made Casper go forward, Linkara followed with Joseph behind him and Spoony made yuna turn around.

"You know Joseph sounds inappropriate for you" Spoony responded calmly "I think your spirit is very passionate and firey. Instead, I think we should call you Angry Joe"

"Angry joe!" Angry Joe responded curiously, rubbing his chin before speaking cheerfully "I like it!"

Linkara, Spoony, Critic and Angry joe went right back to the town and Angry Joe quickly picked a brown horse and named him "Jasper", Angry Joe then responded to his new allies the right way to Tandem and off they went. They would now get to Tandem which was the main land of Enternam, home of the king. As Linkara said, it would take some time to get there so they had to be as quick as they could. Critic as he traveled with Casper, only hoped they would succeed


	6. Sleepless Nights and Angry Fights

**Special thanks to Zeshika again for her awesome review. Alright, this chapter was supposed to be a chapter where the king is introduced and two new members of Critic's team are introduced also but since I REALLY wanted the characters to bond a bit more, this is a exposition/development/bonding chapter.**

**Also, the reason behind Joe being so positive and cheerful then becoming deeply angry when provoked is of course a huge inspiration of Angry Joe, I watch his reviews a lot too and he's really fun. He's cheerful with good stuff but angry with shitty stuff. You know how it is XD. Also, to give you exposition and demons bound to be revealed, Spoony gets some more dark stuff shown out to him.**

**Also Random Thought: Critic, I just realized, hasn't gotten his glasses, hat and tie yet. Aw well. I'll explain them throughout the story, no worries**

XXXXXXX

_The winds were roaring. The lighting crashed loudly. Fire was everywhere. It was a nightmare. Spoony's hair blew fiercely with the wind, his clothes were tattered and dirty but he was not paying attention to either. He was trying to awaken his friend Linkara, who got attacked and was in a coma. He then heard a familiar voice. _

"**Noah"**

_Spoony turned, hearing his birth name; only one person called him that. He turned and saw the very man he thought he would never face. It was his teacher and master and his successor in the arts of assassination. No. Malachite got to him. His master was now possessed by the enemy._

_The man smirked darkly and walked forward. His clothes were black as night, his eyes glowing a deep bloody red, the man's hair was sweaty and seemingly bloody but his face was full of crooked teeth. The man laughed a dark, demonic and completely disgusting laugh._

_Spoony's face shattered in horror and he replied "No. It cannot be! "_

"**Oh but it is. You never should have listened to Linkara. You should have stayed killing your clients enemies"**___The man's voice was like a chalkboard being scratched by nails._

_Spoony raised his sword and called out, his face both horrified and angry "How dare you?! This has nothing to do with him, Malachite!"_

_The man frowned and from the flames received a huge axe. The man growled _**"You dare tell me what I can and cannot do? You are nothing more than a wasteful mortal"**

"_In the name of the King, I will kill you and prevent you from hurting the innocent ones" Spoony snapped, raising his sword higher and getting into a fighting stance_

"**So be it… You will be the first to witness the very power I possess. Let me know how it feels when you impale the man who gave life to you… **_**Noah" **__The man then ran straight for Spoony with the axe and aimed for Spoony's chest. _

_Spoony defended himself; he took the sword and clashed with the axe. Spoony then pushed the man away, trying not to hurt him but still defend himself. He pushed the axe down with the red-eyed possessed man he cared too much for to kill._

"_I know you are in there!" Spoony cried to the man's inner and trapped soul. He replied louder "Do not be deceived!" The man harshly pushed down on Spoony and caused the assassin to fall to the firey ground._

_When Spoony looked up, there he was, the man's eyes glowed even redder. Spoony then backed as the axe aimed right at him. It aimed and went down quickly _

_In fear and self-defense, Spoony's next act was the one he would regret for the last of his life. He used his sword and…._

_**SHUNK**_

_Spoony widened his eyes in pure horror then. The man coughed and spattered, as his eyes turned from red to their regular blue. The man allowed Spoony to pull out the sword in haste but it did no good. The man went down with a very light thump._

_Spoony ran and held the man "NO! What have I done?! I… Do not die! Please do not die!" When the man coughed up blood, Spoony's eyes held huge tears and Linkara was running over to help but spoony did not care. He stabbed him. Killed him in cold-blood_

"_NOOOOO!"_

XXXXX

Spoony awoke with a jolt and a gasp. Spoony's hair was full of sweat and his hands were shaking. Spoony received the same nightmare he had for the past two years. Spoony sighed, knowing the inner demons he possessed would possibly never go away. He turned to see Linkara fast asleep and Critic sleeping as well. He groaned, got up and went to clear his head

When alone, Spoony went over to Yuna, who turned at his arrival. Spoony could not help but smile at Yuna, and patted her out of slight amusement over the horse. Yuna bobbed her head up and down and Spoony replied "Yes. I know, you want to get going but we need rest"

"Why are you awake then?" Angry Joe asked. Spoony turned and saw the thief, leaning against a tree and staring at the assassin concerned.

"That is none of your business, Angry Joe" Spoony replied, feeling in no mood for story telling

"You are correct but you seem very off-edge" Angry Joe replied, walking to the assassin

Spoony sighed impatiently "I do not wish to explain why I am awake. Let us just say something personal came into play and leave it as such" He then sneered to the thief "Why are _you _awake?"

"Nightmare" Angry Joe replied, slightly embarrassed to admit but felt the need to anyway. He then smirked to Spoony "It was just a dream though. I wanted to clear my mind of it"

"Really?" Spoony said intrigued "Care to tell a curious old fool like myself?" He felt amused again, apparently talking to someone meant wonders

Angry Joe shrugged and sniffed "If you wish to know Bard, I had a nightmare that I was attacked by a dragon"

Spoony pondered about it then replied "A dragon? How bad was it?"

"Quite bad" Angry Joe admitted "It was gigantic, red scales, breathing fire and it's roar was like a demon!" Angry Joe showed a look of child-like fear then

Spoony chuckled and nodded "Well, like you said it is just a dream. It cannot hurt you" Spoony felt a huge sense of irony as he said this. He had a nightmare but it was different it was based on real life, a memory, Angry joe's dream was just imagination and nothing more

"Are you so sure? What if a dragon comes by to attack us?" Angry Joe replied, having his teeth chatter after asking that

Spoony rolled his eyes. Angry Joe throughout this journey was going to have a very harsh reality check on him. Spoony replied, trying his sincere best to be patient "It will not because it was just a dream and nothing else. You worry too much"

"You mean that, Bard?" Angry Joe asked, giving a hopeful look

Spoony rolled his eyes again "Yes. I mean that. Also, please no need to call me that, we're allies now. Call me spoony"

"Alright! Spoony! I like it! See you in the morning!" Joe replied happily, feeling a bit better now talking to Spoony. The thief went to then go to sleep.

Spoony went to Yuna and chuckled "That poor innocent fool. He will have much rude enlightenments ahead of him" Yuna bobbed her head again, as if in agreement

"I should get rest but that blasted nightmare just haunts me. Should I perhaps not worry about it?" Spoony asked Yuna, seeing her as the only companion he felt the need to talk to. Yuna looked at him with deep eyes, as if trying to think of something to help Spoony but couldn't.

"I must focus. I need to prevent Linkara from sharing the same fate" Spoony replied, more to himself, he then patted Yuna before going off to bed. Yuna neighed softly at that.

XXXX

The next morning was rather calm and pleasant. Well, at least it WOULD have been if not for Critic constantly sneering at Angry Joe. Angry Joe, knowing the Critic did not trust him, tried to reconcile with the bitter hunter. Angry Joe cheerfully spoke "Excuse me, I do not believe I caught your name when we met"

"Critic. Nostalgia Critic" Critic said, bitterly and quickly

"Strange name. Why call yourself this?" Angry Joe asked

"Well… My land was called nostalgia and I was born into a tribe called Critics. After my land was burned and my tribe scattered, I call myself what I am in honor the land I was born in" Critic replied, frowning still but his tone patient and explanatory

Angry Joe frowned in sympathy "Oh. I apologize. I did not know"

"Of course you didn't" Critic responded harshly "You would not ask if you did not know"

"Critic. With respect, what happened yesterday was intended only for my survival. I ask that you understand I needed food, if I had enough food I would not come for yours" Angry Joe replied, losing his tolerance of the Critic

"You could've asked" Critic snapped, then raised a hand when Joe proceeded to explain. He turned with a hasty attitude "Don't. I know. You felt no need to. I get it"

"Why must you be so harsh with me? It is over now. I apologized nonstop. Do you wish me to kiss your feet?" Joe replied, getting angrier

"No. I expect you to know who and what you are dealing with. You asked to be here now you need to understand what we're coming up against, which sadly as of now you don't" Critic replied back, not caring of Joe's increasing anger

"Well, I would know, if you had the patience and actual kindness to tell me!" Angry Joe spat back

"Impudent street rat" Critic sneered, getting more and more tempted to punch the thief

"Arrogant fool" Angry Joe spat again, narrowing his eyes

"Enough!" Linkara replied, getting between the two quickly. Linkara may have tolerated Critic's attitude towards him , due to not knowing or understanding the mission, but it was another thing to start being rude and disrespectful to a new and innocent ally. Linkara, unlike Spoony, was completely patient with Joe, also he already forgave the thief for his pasts deeds unlike Critic obviously. Also he strictly thought that the thief was a good-hearted person who just needed the right push.

Linkara turned to Critic "We will not have any more nonsensical arguing. The thief's past deeds are in the past and should be kept there. Whatever is in your heart, Critic, leave it there. You honestly must stop being so noncompliant and allow Angry Joe to prove himself. Besides, Joe has been very kind sharing his information with us and willing to risk his life. I expect you to at least try and be patient"

Critic at first sneered rudely to Linkara but as the discussion progressed, he realized Linkara may have been patient and kind but even HE had limits with people. Critic was admittedly shocked of how stern and hasty Linkara could be and felt the need to not bother arguing anymore. Critic gave up and nodded patiently to Linkara, then with a slight glance to Joe, huffed away to Casper.

Joe sighed and replied "Linkara, I did not mean to start my part of the argument. I know I must be tolerant but-"

Linkara patted the man's shoulder "It is alright. The Critic is just misunderstood. He is a good man with a good heart, but he has much bitterness in his heart. He will warm up to you through time. Trust me; I have been with him a bit more than you"

"I believe that" Joe responded, glad at least Linkara liked him

"I am glad you do. Well, once we get to Tandem, Spoony and I shall train you to fight as well as get you a weapon of some kind. Also, the king will explain to you the detail of what Critic was snapping to you about" Linkara replied, making sure to stick to a plan he himself made.

"I am perfectly fine with that. Thank you" Joe excitedly replied

"Good. Well, we must be on our way, we have a long journey. Where shall we go next, Joe?" Linkara asked as he and Joe went onto their horses

"We go near the lake of nimue, once we get there we go straight to the left and there will be the autumn forests. It is quite a lovely place, I've been there once and only once" Joe replied gently and calmly

Linkara nodded then Critic, trotting over to the two others, went over and asked "Linkara? Do you know where Spoony went?"

"I do not. Is he still asleep?" Linkara asked back to Critic

"Last time I saw him, he was awake because… well he did not tell me but something kept him awake last night" Joe replied

Critic paled; unsure of how spoony was "Do you think he went to hunt?"

"Possibly. Quickly, we need to find him" Linkara replied, trotting Arthur to the woods, with Joe and Critic behind him

XXXXX

Spoony slashed a tree, practicing some of his skills. His nightmare got him to want to practice more. He was determined to train so hard, he forgot to mention this to the other three men. He didn't really care at the moment; he just wanted to clear his head over the events of last night. Try to prevent those inner demons from taking over. He let out a cry of anger as he slashed air with his long sword, pretending a enemy was there even though there really wasn't.

Spoony then heard horse hoofs trotting and male voices calling his name, he stopped training and while keeping his sword open, allowed his three allies to find him. He didn't go off too far so it should have been easy to find him, hopefully. As he patted Yuna, he heard his friends get closer. He smirked as the three men spotted him and he replied to them "Worried about me already?"

"With our upcoming events, we could assume the worst for you" Linkara replied, sighing impatiently

"I am a grown adult Linkara. I would have come to you eventually" Spoony replied, playing innocent over his small disappearance

"You could have gotten killed" Critic replied, trying not to lose his temper since Linkara's spat at him.

"Yes sir, we think it was needed to find you" Joe replied, adding his own point

Spoony's eyes twinkled with delight "Oh how charming. You all care so much" His amusement turned to seriousness "Alright, you are correct; I should have given you a warning"

"Well, now we have a firm grasp on the obvious" Critic snapped, causing Linkara to glare at him which made Critic shut up again.

"We were getting ready to leave. Please Spoony, next time, let us know, there is danger around us" Linkara replied, worried for his old friend

Spoony, seeing Linkara's actual concern, walked over and patted the wizard's shoulder "Yes Linkara, I assure you, I will be alright"

Critic felt admittedly pleasant with Spoony and Linkara talking to each other. They were both so determined to protect each other from harm and were rather really close. Something told Critic that these two had many previous adventures together which was why they constantly worked together. As Spoony got on Yuna, Joe replied cheerfully "Now with that settled! Let us get ready to go to Tandem!"

"Well then… Lead the way. Angry Joe" Critic replied, calmer with the thief now. Joe nodded and clicked Jasper to go on, Linkara, Spoony and of course Critic going right after him.

"Well Angry Joe, do you really think the king is as mighty as people have claimed?" Critic asked as the four men went into the woods

Joe beamed to Critic and replied "Oh yes. He is kind as well, a very good king as well as a powerful one"

"Also Critic, the king has yet another good friend of mine" Linkara responded, his tone for some reason growing excited

"Really who is he?" Critic asked

"Not he Critic. She. Her name is Marzgurl and the rest you will see once we get there" Linkara responded, clicking Arthur to go faster. Critic smirked amused, this new ally should be interesting indeed


End file.
